


Drei Nächte

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Boerne Is Hurting, Canon Backstory, Chaptered, Episode Related, Episode: Hinkebein, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Realization, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Nächte, drei fehlende Szenen zu Hinkebein.<br/> <br/><i>"Katja Braun." Thiel seufzte. "Sie werden sich doch wohl erinnern. Sie arbeitete bei der Mordkommission, sie haben sich öfter beruflich gesehen, und eins führte zum anderen ... oder so ähnlich haben Sie das doch heute Nachmittag erzählt."</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/28631.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die erste Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Veradee

***

"Hatten Sie sie eigentlich gerne?"

Vielleicht war Boerne ja betrunken genug, um diese Frage zu beantworten, die ihn hartnäckig verfolgte, seit er dem anderen bei der Obduktion zugesehen hatte.

"Wen?" Boerne unterbrach den Versuch, sein Jackett auszuziehen, und sah ihn fragend an. Das war schon so gut wie ein Nein, oder?

"Katja Braun natürlich. Ich meine, immerhin müssen Sie sie doch zumindest früher einmal gern gehabt haben, oder?"

"Ach ..." Boernes Hand beschrieb einen schwungvollen Bogen, der alles mögliche bedeuten konnte. "Was heißt das schon."

Vermutlich war Boerne _zu_ betrunken, um etwas sinnvolles aus ihm herauszukriegen. Er hätte früher am Abend fragen sollen, dachte Thiel resigniert, während er seinem Kollegen dabei zusah, wie er sich heillos in seinem Jackett verhedderte.

"Langsam ... Boerne! Halten Sie mal still." Er drehte den anderen vor und zurück und half ihm aus der Jacke.

"Sie haben ihr doch das Geld gegeben ..."

"Wem ...?"

"Katja Braun." Thiel seufzte. "Sie werden sich doch wohl erinnern. Sie arbeitete bei der Mordkommission, sie haben sich öfter beruflich gesehen, und eins führte zum anderen ... oder so ähnlich haben Sie das doch heute Nachmittag erzählt."

"Sie mag ich viel lieber."

"Was?"

"Sie würden nie versuchen, mir ein Kind unterzuschieben, und denken, ich bin so blöd, daß ich das nicht merke ..."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er gedacht ... aber Boerne hatte sich nur betrunken in seinen Gedanken verheddert.

"Das dürfte auch schwierig werden."

"Genau ... sag ich doch."

Boerne drehte sich zu schnell, stolperte und landete zum Glück auf der Couch.

"Am besten schlafen Sie erst mal Ihren Rausch aus."

"Ich bin lediglich ein wenig ... angeheitert."

"Jaja." Er nahm die Wolldecke vom Sessel und breitete sie über Boerne aus. Ihn auch noch ins Bett zu bringen ging wirklich zu weit. Außerdem würde Boerne, besoffen wie er war, den Unterschied zwischen Bett und Sofa sowieso nicht merken. "Einfach schlafen, morgen sieht die Welt ganz anders aus."

Und wie ... nämlich verkatert. Vielleicht sollte er noch einen Eimer-

Boernes Hand, die nach seiner griff, brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Was zur Hölle ...

"Ihre Mutter hatte recht, Sie haben wirklich-"

"Boerne!"

"Was ist denn?"

Wenn Boerne ihn mit diesem unschuldigen Blick ansah, wußte er nie, ob dem anderen wirklich unklar war, was er gerade falsch gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war falsch nicht das richtige Wort, unpassend traf es wohl eher, oder ... Boernes Daumen strich über seinen Handrücken, und er zog den Arm schnell wieder zurück.

"Sie sollten schlafen."

Er ging zur Tür und streckte die Hand nach dem Lichtschalter aus. Besser, das nicht noch weiter zu vertiefen. Boerne würde das morgen bestimmt sehr peinlich sein. Wenn er sich dann überhaupt noch erinnerte. Aber selbst wenn - garantiert würde er so tun, als wisse er von nichts. ... diesen Moment würde es nie gegeben haben. Egal was er jetzt ...

"Würden Sie mich auch obduzieren?"

"Was?"

"Wenn mich jemand umbringen würde, würden Sie auch-"

"Wer will Sie umbringen?" Boerne klang mit einem Mal panisch.

"Niemand ... Ich meinte doch nur ..."

"Sie müssen unbedingt ... Wenn Sie jemand bedroht, dann müssen Sie-" Boernes Blick huschte hektisch von einer Zimmerecke in die andere.

"Boerne ... alles in Ordnung ... das war eine blöde Frage." Er hätte Boerne in diesem Zustand nicht auf so eine Idee bringen sollen. Jetzt konnte er erst wieder zusehen, daß der andere sich beruhigte, bevor er selbst ins Bett kam.

"Das war eine hypothetische Frage. Hypothetisch, Boerne. Sie wissen doch noch, was das heißt, oder?"

Der Ablenkungsversuch funktionierte, und Boerne konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihn, statt potentielle Bedrohungen zu suchen.

"Hypothetisch?"

"Genau."

Man konnte Boerne förmlich beim Denken zusehen. Wenn es nicht so spät gewesen und er morgen früh wieder rausgemußt hätte, hätte das fast unterhaltsam sein können.

"Selbstverständlich würde ich Sie obduzieren."

"Wußt' ich's doch."

"Sie können sich absolut auf mich verlassen - ich würde nur den Besten an diesen Fall lassen, und das bin nun einmal-"

"Sie, na klar." Thiel seufzte. Mit Betrunkenen konnte man nicht vernünftig reden. "Aber würde Ihnen das wirklich gar nichts-"

Ein Schnarchen unterbrach seine Frage, bevor er sie richtig auf den Punkt hatte bringen können. Eine vernünftige Antwort würde er von Boerne sowieso nie bekommen. Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern bei dem Gedanken, wirklich einmal selbst auf Boernes Obduktionstisch zu liegen. Andererseits - wenn es soweit kommen sollte, wäre das wohl seine geringste Sorge. Genaugenommen hätte er dann gar keine Sorgen mehr. Ob Boerne traurig wäre, wenn ihm etwas zustieß?

Quark. Er hatte selbst vielleicht auch das ein oder andere Bier zu viel getrunken. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Eimer. Er hatte noch einen Eimer holen wollen.

*** wird fortgesetzt ***


	2. Die zweite Nacht

***

"Ach du Scheiße."

Nadeshda sah überrascht auf.

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich habe Boerne vergessen."

"Vergessen?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja, ich ..." Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? "Nicht weiter schlimm, ich muß nur schnell nach Hause."

Er konnte Nadeshdas Blick im Nacken fühlen, als er hastig aufbrach. So ein Mist, jetzt hatte er nicht mal sein Fahrrad hier. Daß er ausnahmsweise auch einmal ein anderes Taxi als seinen Vater hätte rufen oder sich von einem Kollegen nach Hause hätte fahren lassen können, fiel ihm dummerweise erst ein, als er schon fast am Ziel war. Zum Glück war um diese Uhrzeit kaum noch jemand unterwegs und sah ihn halbnackt auf der Straße ...

***

Als er endlich da war, stellte er fest, daß er Boernes Tür offen gelassen hatte. Naja - es war ja nicht zu befürchten, daß sich in derselben Nacht noch jemand an Boerne rächen wollte, obwohl sicher viele Menschen dieses Bedürfnis verspürten. Trotzdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, als er in die Wohnung ging.

"Boerne?"

"Thiel? Wo bleiben Sie denn!? Ich sitze hier seit Stunden, während Sie sich einen netten Abend machen, und-"

"Ich habe noch was anderes zu tun als für Sie den Babysitter zu spielen!" Wieso hatte er überhaupt ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, dachte Thiel grimmig. So ein Idiot. Spaß war das wirklich nicht, Kock durch die halbe Stadt zu jagen.

"Machen Sie mich endlich los!" Boerne zerrte an den Fesseln, und er griff nach dem ersten Knoten.

"Jetzt hören Sie schon auf damit, Sie ziehen die Knoten doch nur fester." Die Waffe war vielleicht nur ein Spielzeug gewesen, aber bei den Fesseln hatte Kock ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er konnte sehen, daß Boerne sich bei dem Versuch, sich selbst zu befreien, die Handgelenke aufgeschürft hatte. Seine innere Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, daß er Boerne hier alleine und hilflos hatte sitzen lassen. Aber es hatte ihn ja niemand gezwungen, so ungeduldig zu sein! Boerne hätte ja auch einfach mal geduldig warten können, er hätte sich doch denken können, daß er über kurz oder lang-

"Jetzt nehmen Sie schon eine Schere! Oder wollen Sie die Stricke etwa unbedingt noch einmal wiederverwenden!?"

"Mit einer Schere ist da gar nichts zu machen, Sie-"

"Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, daß Sie mich hier haben sitzen lassen!?"

"Ich habe Kock erwischt, danke der Nachfrage. Und das war ja wohl wichtiger als Ihre ..."

Er hatte Bequemlichkeit sagen wollen, stoppte aber noch rechtzeitig. Das war vielleicht doch ein bißchen unfair. "Ich hole mal ein Messer. Haben Sie ein scharfes Messer?"

"Die obere Schublade neben dem Herd."

Dank Boernes zweifellos kostspieligem und extrem scharfem Küchenmesser bekam er den anderen endlich frei. Er sah zu, wie Boerne sich erleichtert die Handgelenke rieb, und fühlte sich mit einem mal wieder ziemlich schlecht.

"Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht ein Pflaster holen?"

Boerne warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. "Jetzt kann ich auf Ihre Hilfe auch verzichten."

O.K. Er hatte sein möglichstes getan, und wenn Boerne nicht wollte ...

"Na dann gute Nacht."

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Sein Abend war auch lange und anstrengend gewesen, und er wollte endlich ins Bett. Und Boerne konnte alleine die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen, das war jetzt -

"Ich finde, ich sollte vielleicht heute doch bei Ihnen übernachten." Boerne klang plötzlich viel zaghafter.

"Finden Sie, aha."

"Hier ist das Fenster aufgebrochen und läßt sich nicht mehr schließen." Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zur Fensterfront, aber Thiel war immer noch zu wütend, um sich davon beeinflussen zu lassen. Wenn Boerne seine Hilfe nicht brauchte, dann mußte er ihn wohl kaum mitnehmen, das wäre ja noch schöner.

"Außerdem sind Sie heute Nacht dafür zuständig, für meine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Nachdem Sie das schon einmal sträflich vernachlässigt haben, können Sie wenigstens jetzt-"

"Jetzt hört sich ja alles auf! Wer mußte denn unbedingt seine eigene Bettwäsche holen und hat sich hier von einer halben Portion mit einer Spielzeugpistole überwältigen-"

"Das nehmen Sie zurück!"

"Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!"

Boerne starrte ihn wütend an. Thiel war inzwischen klar, daß der andere Angst hatte - aber er war für diese Nacht wirklich mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Auf die Art ließ er sich jedenfalls nicht herumkommandieren. Wenn Boerne etwas von ihm wollte, dann konnte er gefälligst höflich darum bitten, so wie jeder andere vernünftige Mensch auch.

"Sie können bei mir übernachten ..." Boerne stand schon, bevor er den Satz beendet hatte. "... wenn Sie mir sagen, weswegen Sie das wollen."

"Wie bitte?"

"Sagen Sie es einfach, Boerne." Thiel seufzte. "Wenn Sie Angst haben, hier heute Nacht alleine zu bleiben, dann sagen Sie das einfach. Dann können Sie bei mir übernachten."

"Ich habe keine Angst." Boerne war rot geworden. "Wovor auch."

"Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung." Er drehte sich um. "Gute Nacht."

***

Die Klingel riß ihn aus dem ersten Schlaf. Natürlich - war ja klar, daß Boerne genau so lange brauchen würde um sich durchzuringen, bis er gerade eingeschlafen war. Er stapfte müde zur Tür und öffnete.

Da stand Boerne, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Und sagte nichts, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Was war bloß so schwer daran, zuzugeben, daß man Angst hatte? Er sollte ihn da wirklich nicht so einfach rauslassen. Aber es war verdammt spät. Und er war müde. Und Boerne starrte einfach nur auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen und sagte nichts. Und immerhin hatte er ihn ganz schön lange gefesselt in seiner Wohnung sitzen lassen, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt.

"Dann kommen Sie eben rein."

Boerne sagte zwar immer noch nichts, ging aber ohne zu zögern ins Wohnzimmer.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Na, auf einmal geht auch der Schlafsack oder was?"

"Ich kann ja den Reißverschluß aufmachen."

Er sah dem anderen zu, der anscheinend beschlossen hatte, sein Glück nicht auf die Probe zu stellen. So schnell hatte er Boerne noch nie unter einen Schlafsack tauchen sehen. Nicht, daß er Boerne sonst beim Zubettgehen zusah.

Thiel seufzte. Es hatte wohl wenig Sinn, mit dem anderen zu reden zu versuchen. Und überhaupt, schließlich war er nicht zuständig für Boernes Wohlergehen. Gut, genaugenommen war er das heute Abend gewesen, und er hatte sich dabei wirklich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Aber wenn Boerne hier so rumzickte, würde er sich bestimmt nicht entschuldigen. Immerhin ließ er ihn in seinem Wohnzimmer schlafen, das mußte reichen.

"Gute Nacht."

Boerne antwortete nicht, und Thiel ging entnervt Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Können Sie die Tür offen lassen?"

Ach, verdammt.

Er ging wieder zurück und setzte sich zu Boerne aufs Sofa. "Kock sitzt jetzt in Untersuchungshaft. Den sehen Sie so schnell nicht wieder."

Das wußte Boerne natürlich. Er berührte vorsichtig die Schulter in Reichweite, und weil Boerne ihn nicht abwehrte, ließ er seine Hand dort liegen. "Tut mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich wiedergekommen bin und Sie losgebunden habe."

Wofür entschuldigte er sich hier eigentlich? Dafür, daß er Kock erwischt hatte? Gut, wenn er Boerne nicht vor lauter Aufregung vergessen hätte, hätte er ihm viel früher jemanden von den Kollegen zum Befreien schicken können. Und einen Arzt. Den hätte der Herr Professor natürlich zum Teufel geschickt, aber eigentlich hätte sich trotzdem jemand um Boerne kümmern müssen und überprüfen, ob es ihm gut ging. Manchmal vergaß er über Boernes Aufplustern ganz, daß er trotzdem nicht unverwundbar war.

"Schon in Ordnung."

Boernes Stimme klang ein wenig gedämpft, weil er den Schlafsack bis zu den Ohren gezogen hatte.

"Haben Sie sich um Ihre Handgelenke gekümmert?"

"Das sind nur Kratzer."

Er griff unter den Schlafsack und zog einen Arm hervor. Boerne zuckte zusammen, aber er sagte nichts.

"Das sieht aber nicht gut aus." Boerne mußte sehr lange an den Fesseln gezerrt haben, sonst hätten sie sich nicht so tief in die Haut eingeschnitten. Er hatte vorhin gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, daß der andere ja nicht hatte wissen können, ob er Kock erwischt hatte, oder ob Kock noch einmal zurückkommen würde.

"Das ist nichts weiter", murmelte Boerne und zog den Arm wieder zurück unter die Decke. Langsam wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Boerne ihm weiter Vorwürfe gemacht hätte, weil er so spät gekommen war.

Er sah auf Boerne hinunter, der alles andere als entspannt wirkte. "Wollen Sie was zum Einschlafen?"

"Ich nehme keine Schlafmittel, Thiel. Das ist langfristig gesehen-"

Und schon war der alte Boerne wieder zurück ... Thiel seufzte. "Ich dachte mehr so an warme Milch."

"Oh." Boerne klang überrascht. "Hilft das?"

"Ja." Genaugenommen half die Tatsache, daß da jemand war, der einem eine heiße Milch ans Bett brachte, aber das mußte er ja nicht so genau erklären. Er drückte Boernes Schulter einmal kurz und stand auf.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da, O.K.?"

Boerne nickte.

Die Milch mußte er letztendlich aus Boernes Kühlschrank holen, aber schließlich zählte in solchen Fällen der gute Wille. Zumindest hatte er noch Honig. Ob der andere seine heiße Milch mit Honig mochte? Egal.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Boerne wieder und hatte sich in den Schlafsack gewickelt. Er drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand und setzte sich daneben.

"Haben Sie die Tür wieder zugeschlossen?"

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. "Nein." Er schloß seine Wohnungstür nie zu, wozu auch. "Aber das kann ich gleich noch machen." Boerne hatte wirklich Ohren wie ein Luchs. Oder ein Tiger. Er mußte unwillkürlich grinsen, obwohl die ganze Geschichte wirklich nicht zum Lachen war.

Boerne sah in seine Tasse, und er sah dabei zu, wie Boernes Brillengläser beschlugen.

"Waren Sie vor dreizehn Jahren nicht eigentlich auch noch verheiratet?"

Sein Kollege schüttelte den Kopf. "Da hatten wir uns gerade getrennt."

Thiel biß sich auf die Zunge. Schlechtes Thema. Soweit er sich an das erinnerte, was ihm Boerne vor Jahren erzählt hatte, hatte seine Frau seinerzeit ihn sitzen lassen. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum Boerne so sehr betont hatte, daß er die Beziehung zu Katja Braun beendet hatte.

"Ach so." In die Richtung sollte er lieber nicht weiterfragen. "Trinken Sie Ihre Milch, solange sie heiß ist."

Boerne trank gehorsam und stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

"Und jetzt?"

Das war seit er geklingelt hatte das erste Mal, daß ihn der andere direkt ansah. Thiel schossen diverse dumme Antworten durch den Kopf, von _Aber ein Gutenachtlied singe ich Ihnen nicht auch noch!_ über _Schlafen können Sie hoffentlich alleine?_ bis hin zu _Auf den Lieblingsteddy müssen Sie diese Nacht verzichten_ , aber als er Boernes Blick sah, verkniff er sich das lieber. Witze waren im Augenblick nicht das richtige.

"Jetzt legen Sie sich hin und schlafen."

Boernes Blick huschte zur Tür. "Eigentlich müßte ich ja nochmal Zähneputzen ..."

"Boerne ... das geht auch mal so." Er stand auf, um dem anderen Platz zu machen. "Legen Sie sich hin."

Boerne diskutierte tatsächlich nicht weiter und streckte sich aus. Thiel warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Halb vier. Es war eigentlich schon fast wieder morgen. Er zog Boernes Schlafsack noch ein bißchen höher.

"So. Wirkt die Milch schon?"

"Ich glaube schon."

"Schlafen Sie gut."

"Danke."

Er stockte für eine Sekunde und überlegte, ob sich das jetzt auf mehr bezog als auf den Gutenachtwunsch. Er sollte es wohl so verbuchen, denn mehr würde er von Boerne sicher nie zu hören bekommen. Boerne hatte die Augen geschlossen, und seine eigene Hand lag immer noch auf der Decke. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur zurückziehen, aber stattdessen strich er einmal kurz über den Haarschopf, der über den Rand des Schlafsacks lugte. Der andere reagierte nicht - vielleicht war er schon eingeschlafen.

Er ging noch einmal zur Wohnungstür und schloß sie ab. Für den Fall, daß Boerne doch noch wach war und ihn hörte. Und dann endlich zurück in sein Bett. Durch die offene Tür fiel ein Streifen Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er hatte dort noch keine Jalousien angebracht, und das Wohnzimmer war wegen der Straßenlaterne davor nie ganz dunkel.

Wenn irgendwas war mit Boerne, würde er das auf jeden Fall hören. Und jetzt sollte er schleunigst selbst einschlafen und versuchen, das beste aus den drei Stunden zu machen, die ihm noch blieben.

*** wird fortgesetzt ***


	3. Die dritte Nacht

***

Meistens war Boerne ja irgendetwas zwischen nervig und unausstehlich, aber manchmal ... manchmal überraschte er ihn doch. Während sich die Kollegen um Hausner kümmerten und Nadeshda einen Arzt rief, hatte Boerne Marie mit ins Nachbarbüro genommen, weg von dem ganzen Trubel. Er sah durch die Glasscheibe nach nebenan. Marie weinte, und er erinnerte sich wieder daran, daß sie trotz allem noch ein Kind war. Ein Kind, das eben den Mörder seiner Mutter K.O. geschlagen hatte. Er war sehr froh, daß wenigstens Boerne die Geistesgegenwart gehabt hatte, sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern - er selbst schaffte das im Moment nicht. Sein Puls raste immer noch und er hörte Hausners "Schieß doch" immer wieder und immer lauter.

"Chef?" Nadeshda trat in sein Blickfeld und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf Boerne und Marie. "Wollen wir gerade noch das Protokoll aufnehmen?"

"Wie geht's Hausner?"

"Soweit alles O.K., der Arzt meint, er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er riß sich zusammen. Wenn Nadeshda meinte ihn trösten zu müssen, machte er wohl gerade keinen sehr souveränen Eindruck.

"Dann lassen Sie uns den Papierkram gleich erledigen ..."

"Gut." Sie sah ihn zögernd an. "Soll sich der Arzt Sie vielleicht auch noch ansehen?"

"Mir ist nichts passiert." Er hörte auf, die Schulter zu reiben, mit der er gegen die Scheibe geknallt war. Sich jetzt auch noch betütteln zu lassen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Boerne, der Marie in den Arm genommen hatte und auf sie einredete. Aber dann fragte ihn Nadeshda etwas, und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

***

Als er eine gute Stunde später alle Fragen beantwortet hatte und fürs erste nach Hause gehen konnte, wartete Boerne vor seinem Büro. Das hätte ihn wundern sollen, tat es aber nicht. Vielleicht fehlte ihm im Moment auch nur die Energie, sich zu wundern.

"Soll ich Sie mit nach Hause nehmen?"

Eigentlich stand sein Rad im Hof. Aber er nickte trotzdem.

"Wie geht es Marie?"

"Ihr Vater war da und hat sie abgeholt."

"Das ist gut."

Boerne nickte.

Sie fuhren schweigend nach Hause. Er fragte sich, ob Marie ihrem Vater wohl erzählen würde, daß er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war. Ob er das vielleicht ohnehin schon wußte. Bei dem Prozeß gegen Hausner würde das Thema unvermeidlich sein. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit den beiden reden. Später. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kam es wohl kaum an.

***

"Denken Sie, alles wäre anders gekommen, wenn ich damals einfach so getan hätte, als würde ich Katja glauben? Dann würde sie vielleicht noch leben, Marie wäre jetzt meine Tochter, und-"

"Nein." Merkwürdigerweise verstand er Boernes Gedankengang ganz genau. Aber er war sich auch sicher, was die Antwort anging. "Sie hätten es nie gut sein lassen können, wenn Sie gewußt hätten, daß Sie nicht der Vater sind."

"Mhm. Vielleicht." Er konnte Boernes warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, während der konzentriert einen kleinen Schnitt nach dem nächsten verarztete. Eigentlich war das gar nicht nötig, aber es schien Boerne zu beruhigen, etwas zu tun zu haben.

"Bestimmt."

_Vor seinem Auge tauchen wieder Bilder auf, die er zu verscheuchen versucht. Hausner, der die Pistole auf ihn richtet. Der Blick, der keinen Zweifel daran läßt, daß Hausner unberechenbar ist. Die Waffe an Boernes Kopf und die Angst, die es fast unmöglich macht, noch logisch zu denken. Boernes Augen, die-_

"So." Boerne klang zufrieden. "Alles erledigt. Das sind wirklich nur ein paar Kratzer. Erstaunlich, daß Sie sich nicht mehr getan haben bei dem Sprung. Da hatten Sie aber ganz schön Glück."

Thiel lachte kurz auf. Glück. Er. Boerne konnte von Glück reden, aber er, er hatte nur-

"Wollen _Sie_ heute vielleicht bei mir schlafen?"

"Was?" Er sah Boerne verdutzt an.

"Das ist nur verständlich, daß Sie das Ganze etwas mitgenommen hat. Immerhin ..."

"Was soll mich denn mitgenommen haben!?"

Boerne sah ihn sehr merkwürdig an, und er hatte plötzlich ein Déjà-Vu. Nur mit vertauschten Rollen. Er räusperte sich.

"Entschuldigung."

"Sie können natürlich auch gehen. Aber wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch hierbleiben."

Er warf einen Blick auf die Couch. Vor Jahren hatte er hier schon einmal übernachtet, und bequem war das nicht gewesen. Andererseits ...

"O.K."

Boerne sah erleichtert aus, und er fragte sich, wer hier jetzt gerade wen brauchte. Aber vielleicht war das auch nicht so wichtig.

***

Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, fiel ihm auf, daß er neben seiner Zahnbürste auch sein Kopfkissen hätte holen sollen. Auf Boernes Couch lag zwar immer noch die Wolldecke, aber mehr an Gästebettzeug schien er nicht zu haben. Er zögerte kurz und entschloß sich dann, einfach den Pulli als Kopfkissen zu verwenden. Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust, nochmal in seine Wohnung hinüberzugehen. Wenn er den Pulli so zusammenknüllte, dann-

"Was machen Sie denn da?"

Boerne war plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht und sah ihn irritiert an.

"Sie haben doch gesagt, ich soll ... kann hier schlafen ...?"

"Doch nicht hier." Boerne griff nach seiner Hand. "Kommen Sie endlich ins Bett."

"Was?!"

"Thiel ... ich bin jetzt wirklich zu müde für diese Spielchen. Außerdem ist das Bett viel bequemer."

Sicherlich war Boernes Bett bequemer als die Couch, aber ... "...welche Spielchen?" 

Boerne warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

"Boerne! Ich meine es ernst! Was für-"

Sie waren im Schlafzimmer angekommen, und Boerne ließ ihn wieder los. "Wenn Ihnen das wirklich noch nicht klar geworden ist, erkläre ich es Ihnen morgen. Jetzt bin ich müde."

Boerne legte sich hin und hob die Bettdecke an. "Kommen Sie jetzt endlich?"

***

"Seit wann duzen Sie diesen Hausner eigentlich?"

"Eifersüchtig?"

Er hätte sich im gleichen Moment treten können. Wieso mußte ihm ausgerechnet so etwas herausrutschen, noch dazu in so einer Lage -

"Dazu habe ich doch gar keinen Grund. Hausner sitzt in Untersuchungshaft, und Sie liegen in meinem Bett."

Boerne klang selbstgefällig ohne Ende, und Thiel lachte los. Er lachte so sehr, daß er Seitenstechen bekam und nach Luft japsen mußte. Als er sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte, sah er, daß Boerne auch lächelte. Der andere hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und sah ihn an.

"Thiel?"

"Ja?"

"Kann ich Sie auch duzen?"

"Ob Sie _können_ , müssen Sie selbst-"

"Thiel ..."

"Was ist denn los? Wir kennen uns mehr als zehn Jahre und Sie wollten mich noch nie duzen."

"Jetzt hat sich aber etwas geändert." Boerne streckte eine Hand aus und strich eine Haarsträhne, die beim Lachen in sein Gesicht gefallen war, zurück hinters Ohr. "Jetzt würde ich Sie gerne küssen, und da finde ich das Sie doch ein wenig förmlich."

"Sie würden mich gerne küssen", wiederholte Thiel perplex.

"Ja." Boerne hielt seinen Blick fest. "Genauer gesagt würde ich dich gerne küssen."

"Ich ..." Er fühlte sich überfordert, aber gleichzeitig hüpfte irgendetwas in seinem Magen auf und ab wie auf einem großen Trampolin. "Müssen wir darüber so lange reden?"

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

***

Boerne schlief friedlich. Und er - er lag in einer warmen und sicheren Umarmung und war hellwach. Nicht wegen Hausner, oder dem Fall, oder der Pistole, die auf ihn gerichtet worden war, oder weil er beinahe jemanden umgebracht hätte ... Sondern wegen dem Kuß. Wegen des Kusses. Verdammt. Boerne hatte auf ihn abgefärbt. Irgendwann mußte es ja soweit kommen. Aber daß es soweit kommen würde ... Er sah hilflos auf den Arm hinunter, der ihn festhielt. Da waren immer noch die Spuren des Seils zu sehen, mit dem Kock Boerne gefesselt hatte. Für einen Moment vergaß er, worüber er sich Sorgen machte, und umfaßte Boernes Handgelenk. So etwas würde er das nächste Mal verhindern. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde es kein nächstes Mal geben - er würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen, daß irgendjemand Boerne ... Oh.

Er war verliebt.

*** Fin ***


End file.
